Night stalker
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: 'When Hibari begins paroling Hayato's neighborhood, one will stalk the other.' My newest fic! 18x59/59x18, HIBARIXGOKUDERA, BL, FLUFF. I do not own KHR!


So, I know I have another story-or two?- I have not finished yet, but I am horribly uninspired as to what/how I should finish them, so here is a nice little one shot instead. ;0.0

Gokudera POV

I was standing by my tiny balcony when I saw Hibari walking down the narrow dirt road just after midnight, I lit my cigarette and inhaled the bliss that was nicotine. I had been watching him walk by every night for two weeks, enjoying the view from my third story apartment. I could see his face from here, the movement of his hips as he walked, the small yellow blob of feathers nested in his slightly messy hair, and- _oh holy shit_ he was bending over! I grabbed my binoculars and leaned out as far as I dared to get a better look. _God that ass was perfect._ I sighed as he stood up and walked away.

 _Man, I had it bad._

Hibari Kyouya walks passed my apartment three times a day. First at 6:30am, then around 7:00pm and finally just after midnight. He walks with his tonfa's out, and he always stops for a few minutes by my apartment building for some reason or another. Sometimes its to bite some random punk to death for the hell of it, sometimes its to tie his shoe, sometimes he stops to answer a phone call or pick up the phone he threw in anger a few minutes earlier.. And then there are the times that he just stands there, right under my balcony, and smiles. He doesn't look at me, doesn't acknowledge that someone is watching, just stands there under the lone street light and smiles this godly smile that makes me drop my cigarette and hold my breath. It's a short moment, no more then five minutes, but it's the reason I leave tenths before dark, and the reason I get up so early, and the reason I'm glad to have insomnia.

:

:

I sighed as I walked back home around 5pm after dropping off tenth and ditching the baseball idiot. I was trying not to notice the stupid punk-asses following me, all staring at my ass like it was a piece of meat. This neighborhood was notorious for homo's and drug dealers. It really doesn't bug me, because I'm gay and am no stranger to drugs, _though I don't use anymore for the tenth's sake. I cant call myself a right hand man if I'm getting high all the time.._ Anyway, I'm used to the area and the rent's cheaper here than anywhere else for the space I got. Two bedrooms-one turned into a library- and one larger sized bathroom, working kitchen, decent Living room, and balcony facing the street instead of the stupid vacant lot that the addicts sleep in. The only real problem is that sometimes people like the punk-asses come around here to hook up with someone for drugs or a warm place to sleep, and at least five of those asses were currently following me. _Oh joy_!

"Hey, pretty boy. Wanna score?" one of them called, making me turn around to face them long enough to flip them off before continuing down the street. I fingered the lighter in my pocket as I walked, the idiots still calling out after me with various curses and meaningless threats of harm if I didn't come back and bend over. _Pathetic bastards._ I felt a hand on my shoulder and threw a punch before I really thought about it. Turning to see the leader of the punks flat on his face. I smirked and pulled out one of my bombs as the other loser's started running towards me. I was just about to light it when a tonfa was slammed into the side of one of the punks faces, another going down soon after, the last two ran the hell away, I think one peed himself, but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. I was too focused on Hibari's intent expression as he stared at me. His eyes light and filled with fire, tonfa covered in blood that did not look all that fresh-he must have been in a different fight before this- and then just as I was about to say something, he passed out.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

HIBARI POV

Three hours earlier.

I finally finished the mountain of paperwork that I had been putting off for the last few weeks-I had wanted to see Hayato and so was making extra patrols in his area- and as a result had left my work unfinished in my pathetic, herbivorous attempt to attract his attention. It had taken me four days to make sure that I was lingering in front of the right apartment building, and then another two to find his balcony. When I finally saw a glimpse of silver hair in the moonlight five days into my foolish search for him I was ecstatic and had pretended to bend over to tie my shoe as an excuse to let him see my ass. _God how pathetic was that?_

I sighed and grabbed my coat from the back of my chair before leaving the office and bidding Testsuya goodnight. It was only 4pm, so I had time to kill before he would be home and I made my 'rounds' for the second time today, _maybe I'll pretend to get sick so he'll feel sorry for me and let me in…_

I was smiling at the new idea when seemingly without warning a huge burst of cloud flames smacked me in the side. _Shit!_ I turned around and called on roll just in time to block someone else's attack. _How many are there?!_ I forced myself to think clearly despite the ache in my side and the ringing in my ears. Roll and hi-bird both made a noise of panic towards the tree's on my left, _so they must be hiding in that field._ I sent roll's propagated clones into the forest, letting them send spikes at anything that moved and uprooting a few trees with burst's of cloud flames. Several opponents fell from the trees dead, _one, two, three- where's the fourth?_ I centered myself and jumped on rolls clouds to get out of direct lines of fire, thankfully missing another near-fatal blow to the side of my face, and took out the last guy in a matter of minutes. Just before he died I was able to beat out the reason for their attacks. Apparently they didn't like Sawada and had tried to kill off his strongest guardian as a message to him to step down and die.. As if I would let them harm him, Hayato would be devastated if his 'tenth!' was killed. I grabbed my cell from my pocket but it had been hit in the blast to my side earlier, making calling for assistance with my wounds impossible. I looked around myself quickly, the citizens had all run away screaming during the fight, but if I could make it two blocks I would be in front of Hayato's place….. _Well, at least I'll get to see the inside of his place now…._

Present time.

Gokudera POV

"Shit Hibari! Are you ok? Oi!" I yelled as he hit the ground. I grabbed onto him to see what happened and saw that he was bleeding huge amounts of blood from his left side. Shit, was his heart hit? What the hell happened?! "OI! Wake up Hibari, who did this? Are they close?" I demanded as I called out Uri and hefted him onto the now fully grown cats back. Uri's fur stood up and he started to hiss, unfortunately that could have been because I had touched him OR because of an enemy, so he wasn't any help in figuring out if someone was here. "Uri, lets get him inside. Is anyone out there?" The big cat just growled at me as he headed up the steps to the apartment.. _Okay, must mean theres no threat, at least._

I pushed open the door and grabbed him from Uri's back, setting him on the couch and running for the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I could use my sun flames to close most of the wound, but he's still going to need a hell of a lot of medical attention! I returned to the couch and pulled up his shirt, forcing myself to keep my attention on his injury rather then examine his chest _.. Get it together me!_

I started to heal him with the sun flames from my ring as he started to mumble to himself about ''stupid herbivores touching whats mine'' did the enemy's take something? I didn't see Hi-bird with him, but he might have sent the bird for help before he saw me… "Hayato?" I jumped slightly as I was pulled from my thoughts, "Hibari? Are you awake? " I asked, he grunted what might have been a weak laugh. ""Damn it! Im worried here you Bastard!'' I cursed, shaking my free hand in his face. He forced an eye open and grabbed my hand before I could retract it. "Did those herbivores leave? I only got two… or was it three? " I blinked in confusion, was he talking about the punks just now? '' yea, you got two of them and the rest took off.. What happened to you?'' His face wrinkled in a surprisingly cute way before he answered. ""Hn. Well, some Herbivores did jump me while I was walking about three hours ago… They wanted to kill me to send a message to Sawada. I think they have others in town, but my cell was hit in the blast and I couldn't call anyone, and since I knew your place was close I just came here..'' I gasped in shock and then quickly reached into my pocket for my cell phone- _damn it why did I wear the tightest ones today?_ "You know, showing off so much of your ass should be illegal, Hayato. " Hibari muttered at me from the couch, I flipped him off as I dialed the tenth's number. He answered on the third ring "Hayato-san? Whats up?" He asked, sounding completely at ease. "Tenth! Thank god your alright! Listen, Hibari just showed up at my place with one hell of a wound. Somebody tried to kill him to get to you! What would you like me to do, tenth?" I asked, tenth was dead silent for about ten seconds before his harsher, boss mode voice took over, "Is he going to make it?" "Yes tenth, he's going to be fine. I'll take him to the hospital after we finish our call" He sighed on the other end of the phone, "Ok, good. Thanks Hayato-san. I'll call the others and have them meet you at the hospital. Reborn and I will go to the scene. Where was he attacked?" I turned to face Hibari again, his face was focused on my hand on his side, the sun flames still glowing over the wound. "Oi, tenth wants to know where they got you?" He didn't take his eyes off of my hand as he replied ''On the 3rd block off of sakura ave. By the forest.'' I gave tenth the information and told him what the closest hospital was from me so he could send the others there. "then tenth, please be careful!" "you too, Hayato-san." He said before hanging up.

"Oi, can you make it to the hospital or should I call an ambulance?" I asked as I hung up the phone and turned to face him again. He smiled at me and reached for my hand again. "Im fine here, I dont feel like leaving." I forced myself not to blush at his tone.. ''Che. In case you didnt notice, your bleeding all over my couch, and I think you need some anti-bionics and pain killers- '' I was cut off as he leaned up and pulled me into his arms. I tried to push away, doing anything right now would be stupid. What is he even thinking?

"Oi, let go. Your hurt and I dont just screw around with just anyone." I said, trying to make my voice fierce. He moved his fingertips to my hair, tangling them in my hair before he replied, ''I have been putting off paperwork and taking extra patrols in this area to get a chance to see you. Im not wasting a opportunity because of an injury, Hayato.''

I gulped as I felt his smile on my neck, if I didnt stop this now...

"Stop it. Im serious. I will not be the reason you bleed to death. Besides even if you have been, er, ya know, watching me or whatever... A-anyway. Thats not going to get you into my pants! Now let go so I can get you to the doctors!"

Hibari sighed but released me, meeting my eyes with his while I waited for the operator to pick up the phone. ''Go out with me, Hayato.'' he said as his eyes closed again, I tried to speak through my shock when the emergency operator finally picked up and I had to focus on getting him help.

By the time I heard the ambulance Hibari had passed out again, and I was still in shock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1 hour later.

Hibari POV

It turns out that I needed 67 stitches to close the wound, the doctor had mentioned surgery a few times, but then told me later that my internal organs were going to be ok. He said it was a medical miracle, but really it was thanks to Hayato's sun flame's healing abilities. For someone whose natural flame is storm he sure as hell has good control over the other flames. Hayato had not left my side during the entire event, sending death glares at anyone and anything that might have tried to force him out of the room. He hardly looked at me, though, and seemed thoughtful most of the time. He was probably trying to find a way to kill me without getting Sawada pissed at him, I had been so delirious that I made a move on him without a proper confession, I'm sure it didnt help that I was bleeding everywhere, either...

"Hibari." Hayato said, drawing my attention.

I looked to see him staring intently at me, his eyes serious. I took a deep breath before speaking; "Yes?"

"Are you in love with me?" he asked, hiding his face behind his hair.

"Yes." I answered, watching as his entire face lit up like a strawberry beneath the fringes of his hair. _So. Cute._ He moved his face upwards, allowing me to see his expression. His eyes were glittering with something I could not identify, and his lips were parted in a large smile.

"Me too, I-I love you too." I didnt need to hear anything more. I reached for his shirt and used it to pull him closer to me before smashing my lips to his. He kissed me back with enough force to make me gasp, during which he pushed his tongue passed by lips. When we pulled apart for air, we were both gasping. He met my eyes and smiled, "Go out with me, Kyouya?" I replied with a simple yes before smashing my lips to his once more.

OK! SO this is the FIRST fiction I have created in a long time~ Its also one of the few that dont have smex! OMG! But I just really liked the feel of this story without it being super sexual. If, one day, I re-read this and decide to make some Smexy goodness I will reupload it. Until then, its complete. :)

-SYC


End file.
